<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Make You Feel My Love by QuinnMGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042777">To Make You Feel My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey'>QuinnMGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goood Mythical Morning [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Fighting for love, Heartbreaking, Love Lost - Freeform, M/M, Make Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension and hell caused by Lando's continuing bad attitude and behavior, shit hits the fan and everything Rhett and Link have grown together is threatened. They need to fight for each other and love. Both are willing; but are they strong enough?</p><p>part three. enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goood Mythical Morning [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first weekend with Locke back home, Rhett struggled with annoyance and anger toward his misbehaving son. He still wanted to beat some common sense and decency in Locke, but Link’s threat kept him civil. Tensions were thick in the house, everyone was on edge just waiting for the bomb to explode into something that couldn’t be fixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the most part Locke was just mouthy with everyone, he hadn’t lashed out violently. Yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett followed Link inside with his arms full of groceries, hearing commotion in the living room. He just assumed that having four boys under one roof, it would be loud sometimes. Neither could concentrate on the noise until they got to the kitchen and put all the bags down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett started to put things away in the pantry, but then he recognized Shepard’s wails above the noise of Lincoln and Lando shouting at each other. Worried, he dropped the bag in his hands and hurried to the living room; seeing both Lincoln and Locke had Lando backed into a corner and both looked furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard laid on the couch crying and yelling in pain, Julia was busy dosing him with pain meds to calm him down again and ease his pains away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re OK, sweetie,” she tried to soothe him, one hand petting on his head. “I’m so sorry, I’ll make the pain go away, I promise, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Rhett asked, going to his knees beside her to help with Shepard. He held Shepard’s face gently in his hands, caressing carefully and trying to wipe away Shepard’s tears. “I’m here, Buddy. It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to flinch when Link unexpectedly started shouting at Lando, huffing stunned and turning to see Link had Lando by the collar and he was pissed about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Julia had Shepard dosed and quieting down again. Rhett turned back to Shepard, trying to focus on his son. Shepard’s sobs eventually calmed to helpless whimpering, Rhett dried his tears away, now sitting on the floor beside the couch shushing and soothing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Shepard was falling asleep, the Dilaudid running through his body making everything he could feel go numb, the doorbell rang and the visitor knocked a little hard. Shepard’s eyes shot open a moment, stunned by the noise, but he couldn’t fight the medicine and Rhett’s gentle hands and tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia stepped away to answer the door, not expecting a police officer to be on the other side. She invited him in, confused, frowning as she led him to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone called and said a disabled person was being abused here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Link replied, directing Lando toward the officer. “He ran up and body slammed his quadaplegic brother, hurting him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you wanna press charges on a kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Rhett spoke up, still petting on Shepard’s head as he fell deeper under the medicine. “He’s gotta learn he can’t keep up his shitty behavior and he’s definitely going to be punished for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando looked around at the adults, eyes wide and terrified. “It was an accident!” he lied, making himself cry in an attempt to look innocent for the officer. “I didn’t mean to, I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln stepped up and bent down threateningly to Lando, sneering at him. “Bullshit. You purposely ran through and jumped on Shepard. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s on the couch and you knew jumping on him would hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I’m not a wrappist and I didn’t kill no one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abusers go to jail, too. You’ll like jail, bunch of little psychos like you there. Just, don’t get shanked.” Lincoln smiled at him and stood as the officer came up. “Have fun, tell Ted Bundy I said hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer sighed, hands on his hips, and shook his head. He hated seeing children end up in juvie because they were so horrible. “You’re positive you want to press charges?” he asked. “Which one of you is his dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Link sighed, feeling more like a failure as a father. “And yeah, we want to press charges. He can’t get away with hurting people and he needs to know the punishment for it. He could have killed Shepard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re Shepard’s dad then?” he asked looking down at Rhett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, still concentrated on Shepard, one hand on Shepard’s chest counting each breath with the steady rise and fall. “Get him outta here. I don’t want him near my son ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That statement stunned Link, he huffed and turned away; unable to watch as Lando was handcuffed, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw as Lando sobbed and pleaded for him to stop everything. He knew Lando needed a harsh punishment for his behavior, but he didn’t want him to go away forever and never return. He wanted a chance for his son to be rehabilitated and change his violent ways of handling life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lando was gone, Link turned back around to Rhett. “So, how are we gonna handle you not wanting Lando here anymore when he gets out of juvie then?” he almost spat. “Where can we put him? Or, where can we put Shepard so Lando can eventually come home? How about that option?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett looked up at him, huffing. He couldn’t believe that Link suggested sending his quadraplegic son away to keep him and Lando separated. “My son is staying with me period.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we have a problem ‘cause I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> son to eventually come back home. What do you suggest we do since you don’t want Lando around Shepard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locke and Lincoln looked between their bickering fathers as Rhett stood and faced Link, arms crossed and a deathly glare in his eyes. Locke took a slow step closer to Rhett, ready to jump in and stop him if he went for Link. Lincoln stepped to Link ready to stop him from attacking Rhett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, seriously, stop and calm down,” Locke tried. “I know that little shit deserves to be punished, but he can’t be homeless. If he doesn’t come back home eventually, he’s out on the streets ‘cause you know his bitch mother won’t take him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep up that mouth, boy,” Link threatened, turning his anger toward Locke, which just angered Rhett even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t threaten my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then control his fucking mouth talking shit about my son and Christy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the dam exploded and the floodwaters raged. Rhett and Link yelled at each other viciously; spewing threats and insults until it turned into a physical fight. Julia grabbed Shepard up to get him out of the way of the two men going at each other’s throats, hurrying upstairs with him. She heard someone following and turned to see Locke and Lincoln behind her, both terrified and running for safety away from their fathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the yelling started coming upstairs and into Shepard’s room. Rhett stopped for a moment in the doorway, blocking Link behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules, please start packing Shepard and everything up; Locke, go get your clothes and shit. I’ll get Vicky when I get my clothes packed; you come back and help with Shepard when you get done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighed and shook his head. “We’re leaving. Just get your shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and continued on to the bedroom to pack his clothes, trying to ignore Link hovering in the doorway watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The act of leaving his precious love and the life they built together hurt more than Rhett would admit, but he wasn’t going to keep his quadraplegic son in a home and allow him to be hurt. He would have to take Shepard to the hospital when they left to have him examined and checked for damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his luggage all packed and a few personal items put in his suitcases, Rhett pushed past Link to go to Victoria’s nursery to pack her clothes and everything she needed. Link hovered in the doorway again, jaw clenched tight to keep in everything he wanted to say to Rhett and fists held tight with the urge to attack and hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later Link stood on the porch watching Julia drive off in the van with Shepard and Rhett pulling out of the driveway in his truck with Locke; his chest aching with the pain of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither thought their love would end so violently and so set in stone. But, Link couldn’t turn his son away and Rhett couldn’t stay somewhere and allow Shepard to be hurt. Separating was necessary for their children’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the truck Rhett fought to push away his grief, wanting his anger to take control so he couldn’t grieve the loss of his precious love and their lives together; all the years since childhood that he had been so deeply in love with Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to grieve this loss, he was going to stew in his anger and let it fester and eventually rot into hatred; knowing that hating Link was the only way he would move past their break-up and impending divorce. He wasn’t going to grieve for anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhett’s plans to not grieve the end of another marriage worked for the first few days. For now he had everyone in a couple hotel suites, splurging for a nice hotel since they were going to be living there for a while. He and Locke shared a suite with Victoria, their suite was connected to Shepard and Julia’s suite by a door disguised as a closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was kept open always so Rhett could hear if Shepard needed him through the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home life wasn’t ideal, but they had a roof over their heads and comfortable beds to sleep on every night. Rhett’s sons were both safe and he knew where they both were. Victoria was safe from Lando and despite sometimes crying for Link, she seemed to be adjusting fairly well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At work Rhett and Link tried to be at least partially civil, nobody expected to hear about the separation and plans for divorce; nobody yet caught on that they were married so the divorce path was more surprising to everyone. But, there was a thick wall of tension between the two now. They weren’t as jovial and didn’t play around at all; both were business only with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link even went as far as leaving their office and sharing with Stevie now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the space he earned in the office from Link’s absence and quickly put up framed pictures printed off his phone on the walls of his private office. Putting only his name on the door felt oddly pleasing, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered himself a rung when he was taking the old placard out and replacing it. He made sure Link saw him snap the placard in two, and then four, pieces and throw it in the dumpster outside. But, other than that petty little move, he went on with his days as if Link was just a co-worker. Not even half owner of the company, which Rhett was feeling stingy about all of that so their days as co-owners were probably numbered as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this was just adding bricks to the walls Rhett was building around his heart; deciding to keep it tucked away and inaccessible so he wasn’t hurt again. So he couldn’t grieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a morning full of the dull business side of everything, Rhett retreated to his office in search of a little bit of quiet; just needing a few minutes to gather himself again. He almost broke the walls when he was asked about the boys, but luckily he let his bitterness win that battle. Now he had to just step back and catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opening and a little tapping knock made him turn around, huffing when he saw Jessie and Stevie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Jessie huffed, stunned to see Rhett so run down and ragged looking. She knew the break-up was going to hurt him a lot, but she didn’t expect to see that he was neglecting his once prideful appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair wasn’t brushed, just pulled back in a short ponytail. His beard was longer and scraggly, making him look more like that insane mountain man. His shirts were wrinkled and the cuffs of his flannel buttoned wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie shook herself back to reality, sighing at him. “Izzy wanted to visit with Vic for a little while so I dropped her off; Shep was asleep, but I did leave him a gift. Pajama sets with shorts, figure pants would give him too much trouble with the catheter. Gave Locke some shirts and jeans. Vic, I got her some cute little dresses and some comfortable everyday clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, moving to lean on his desk; crossing his arms. “Thanks for helping with them. I still need to get Shep’s bed and the rest of our shit from Link’s house, but he won’t let me come do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now?” she asked, hands going to her hips. “He’s aware that Shepard needs a specialized bed and he has no right to keep it from you, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says it’s his house so all of it is his to do what he pleases with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie huffed and slung her purse off her shoulder, plopping it down hard on the desk, taking off her jacket, then turned while pulling her long hair back into a ponytail as she stormed away. Rhett followed startled; she was looking for a fight now and he had to make at least a small attempt to stop her from hurting Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still in the conference room with a small group, Link sat going over lists and numbers with Chase, Eddie, and John. They were all startled when the door swung open and nearly took out the window wall it hit so hard. Eddie and Chase smartly got out of the warpath when they saw the rage and death in Jessie’s eyes. Eddie grabbed John and yanked him back, he sat too stunned to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes. “Rhett’s not in here, go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie just stomped over to him and took hold of his ears; squeezing and yanking as hard as she could, making him arch and cry out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to let me and Rhett come get Shepard’s bed and the rest of their stuff; right now. You will not keep medically necessary equipment away from my son, you sorry piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she released Link’s ears, she gave him a rough shove. Link groaned and rubbed at the pain, glaring at her. “It’s my house, everything inside belongs to me. I already took all the shit they left and threw it all away last week. Sold the bed yesterday, elderly neighbor actually needed a hospital bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smack that Jessie gave Link echoed in the room, it was enough to stop Rhett as he came up; furious when he heard Link say he sold Shepard’s much needed bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be fucking joking, Charles,” he growled, holding Jessie’s shoulder to keep her back and keep himself from reaching to choke the life out of Link. “I swear if you sold that bed, I’m really kicking your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link smiled snidely, leaning back in his chair and opening his arms in invitation and taunting. “If you’d like to have domestic violence charges brought against you, please do try. In fact, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to fight me so I can get rid of your sorry ass here, too. Put you and your useless crippled son in the trash where you both belong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett growled deeply as Jessie grabbed a fistful of his shirt to keep herself from punching Link; also holding him back from attacking. “You better watch your back, Neal. I fucking mean it.” He turned and stormed away, seeing red and wanting bloodshed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of a physical fight like Link wanted, Rhett walked away to get legal aid to get Shepard’s bed and the rest of his family’s belongings. He still didn’t like the way police treated people, but he didn’t know where else to turn for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, having a cop around would lessen the chances of Rhett murdering Link by the end of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#####</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening when Rhett got back to the hotel, he and Jessie had a luggage cart stacked with boxes of Rhett and everyone’s belongings. Link didn’t sell Shepard’s bed like he claimed, he hauled it to the curb and had it picked up to throw away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t taking the break up well either and let his anger and petty stew inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost forty years madly in love with his best friend, and now all of it was gone because of a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like it was his fault Lando was mentally unstable. He wasn’t the biological father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando only stayed at juvie until after Rhett left. Link went down and had the charges dropped so he could bring Lando home. A part of him wanted to not care how awful Lando behaved, he wasn’t his kid after all and Link was reminded of that constantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, the little bit of common sense that he could hold on to kept him from being so horrible. He got Lando back in therapy and had regular appointments scheduled; for Lando’s sake, nobody else’s. He couldn’t actually let the behavior continue and someone truly innocent be hurt. He wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt if Lando went off and killed someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett huffed a breath and plopped down on the couch in the front room, putting the cart in front of him. “None of it’s labeled but I tried to keep everything separated to whose it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locke grabbed the top box to look through as Julia came in from hers and Shepard’s suite. She frowned at the boxes before picking one up to move so they could send the cart back down. Rhett and Jessie moved the other boxes and she took the cart to put in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have to call a delivery company for the bed?” Julia asked, taking more of Shepard’s supplies out of a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He threw it out; it’s probably already incinerated at the landfill by now. Fuckin’ bastard. I hope he’s happy he’s causing a helpless child to suffer like this. Hope karma gets his ass hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia huffed, groaning frustrated. “Rat bastard!” she hissed, surprising everyone with her unusual anger; she never got mad. She was always so kind and soft spoken, even when talking to Rhett or Locke. She was practically an angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a tense moment of Julia taming her anger, she went back to her suite to find her phone. She had to try and get Shepard another bed; but knew it was just a slim chance of insurance and everything approving another bed before the two year point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling defeated and broken down past repair, Rhett sat sorting through a box; shoulders slumped and head hung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect his life to take such a hard turn into hell, and he didn’t know how to get everyone back out again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Working with an ex-partner while trying to pretend he wasn’t crumbling on the inside and falling deeper into the black abyss of heartache and loneliness; Rhett was wearing thinner every day. Part of him wanted to beg Link for forgiveness and to come back to him. A stronger part reminded him that the home wasn’t safe for his children anymore and he couldn’t allow them to be somewhere they could be hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to be the parent who chose his partner over his children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needing help dealing with all the new stresses, Rhett called his parents and practically begged Diane to come out to California. He needed Mama to hold him and take away the heartache and he wasn’t too ashamed to say that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While still fighting with insurance trying to get Shepard a new bed, Rhett waited at the airport for their plane to arrive. He tried pleading with the insurance company so many times he lost count of how many calls he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighed when the call was finally picked up again, being on hold was too annoying and it infuriated him when he was so stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve again talked to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut the agent off with a huff, bent over his lap with his head in his hand. “If you say denied one more time, I’m going to scream. I’m in a very crowded airport so that wouldn’t be good for me. What is it about my quadraplegic son needing a new bed that you guys aren’t understanding? Would you deny him a new bed if the house had caught fire and it was destroyed that way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since it wasn’t damaged when you threw it away,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t throw it away, my soon to be ex fuckstick of a husband did because he’s a vengeful bastard and doesn’t care that he’s making a disabled fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffer because he’s pissed off. My son had nothing to do with any of this and he’s being unfairly punished. Stop making him fucking suffer more goddammit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, calm-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fuckin’ tell me to calm down goddammit!” he growled, sitting up again growing more furious. “You are denying a quadraplegic twelve year old CHILD medically necessary equipment that he fucking desperatly needs just because my ex is a bastard?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, we have policies-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK YOUR POLICIES!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rhett bellowed as loud as he could, quieting everyone around him waiting for various reasons. “Fucking get my son the bed he needs or I’m going to sue you personally and that goddamn company!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angrily pressing the END button wasn’t as satisfying as it would have been if Rhett had a phone he could slam down. He growled again and tossed his phone down, startling a few people around him, then bent down with his head in his hands with a frustrated and desperate sound. He didn’t want to lose control of his emotions in public, but he felt like breaking down screaming and sobbing until everything stopped hurting so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes fighting back tears, Rhett stood to pace; snatching his phone off the floor and shoving it in his pocket; swinging out in the open air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd watching him cautiously slowly went back to their business at the airport; passengers had to get to gates, workers had tasks to do, parents had children running around like little heathens and had to get back to ignoring them. Everyone left Rhett alone to pace and fume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One man wanted to offer at least condolences for Rhett’s situation and try to offer a little help, but he was sure that Rhett would punch him if he stepped into his business uninvited. He just slipped a business card into Rhett’s laptop bag and hoped it would be put to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#####</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour into waiting, the plane on a slight delay coming in, Rhett again sat hunched and defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link found the waiting area for passenger pick up and looked around the crowded area for an empty seat; seeing Rhett and the only available seat right beside him. He didn’t want to sit anywhere near Rhett, but he also didn’t want to wait standing up for another hour before Charles’ plane landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed annoyed but went over and plopped down hard; crossing his arms and legs to slouch somewhat comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett looked over at Link and almost glared, sneering. “Get away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link smiled snide. “This was the only empty chair so deal with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of taking the bait and fighting like Link obviously wanted, Rhett grabbed his laptop bag and stood; stomping over to sit in the main hall where passengers were going back and forth. He found a spot on the wall and sat on the hard floor to wait, not caring that his back was going to be aching later. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being bored and seeing that he could waste time being annoying and anger Rhett more, showing his petty side with this break-up; being together since high school he felt he deserved to be petty; Link stood and followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighed and stood again as Link sat on the floor, walking farther down to get away from him. He wasn’t going to play Link’s games and fight with him, especially in such a crowded place. He wasn’t going to give Link the sick satisfaction he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game of cat and mouse continued, wherever Rhett went Link was always right there behind him; annoying and angering him more and more; but Rhett continued to ignore Link’s need for another fight. He was just tired of fighting all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally though Rhett heard the arrival announcement and relief came over him. Sanctuary and help was almost there. He stopped at the gate, Link not far away, and watched out a large window as the plane slowly came to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cavalry finally arrived. Rhett felt the weight fall off his shoulders when he spotted Diane in the crowd with Jim, and of course Cole tagging along. His shoulders dropped and he huffed, he felt like falling into Diane’s arms and sobbing until everything was fixed and he had his happy life again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just managed to keep control of that urge and wrapped his arms around Diane as they met in the crowd; clinging to her tight and hiding against her. Diane let her carry-on bag drop and she hugged Rhett close, feeling all of his tension and everything he carried fall onto her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he could breathe again, Rhett pulled back; his eyes red with tears he held back. “Let’s get your bags and get the hell outta here. I have to get away from him, I don’t know why he’s here but he’s trying to goad me into a fight for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diane caressed him a moment, gently brushing away the tears leaking from his eyes, giving him a smile. She studied his face, holding him, for a long minute before she sighed and hugged to his side with her bag. Rhett leaned on her a little heavy, leading his family toward baggage claim, ignoring Link and now Charles not far behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got everything and made it out of the airport without an altercation with Link. Rhett helped load everything in his truck then got in to take everyone to the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#####</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the early evening Rhett and Cole brought in fast food for everyone. Not wanting Shepard to be left out of having dinner with everyone, they gathered in the suite he shared with Julia. He was propped as comfortable as possible on the couch in the front room. Rhett sat beside him to feed him, sitting sideways with his back against the arm of the couch, one knee bent under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No onins.” Shepard managed, his speech was getting better but with their current situation sessions had to be spaced out a little bit; making him fall back in progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, cutting the burger into manageable bites for Shepard to chew and swallow without choking. “And some extra pickles if you wanna suck on them. Mustard only like always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard tried to nod, his head jerking a little hard. “Good. Mnaye-ayo b-baa-ad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhet smiled a little bit, holding Shepard’s head steady and pecking his forehead; letting out a soft breath in Shepard’s hair, thankful for each word that came out. He reached over when Locke sat to Shepard’s left, unable to keep from giving him a gentle, fatherly rub as he settled to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locke didn’t pull away this time, his mood settling the more he was with Shepard and could see Rhett struggling so much to handle everything. He didn’t feel like being an asshole and giving everyone a hard time with so much going on already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still mad at Rhett for the divorce between him and Jessie, and he was still mad at Jessie for terminating her rights and not wanting to see him and Shepard, but he was calming down and learning how to deal with his anger now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett learned to cherish the peaceful times with his boys close knowing all of it could be taken away at any time and he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juggling so many responsibilities felt like absolute hell for Rhett. He had his sons and Victoria to take care of, a still expanding business to run, all of his duties at the studio to keep Mythical Entertainment going, and he still had to find time to get to his lawyer to file for divorce.</p><p>So, it was only fair that life fucked him again when Lincoln found them at the hotel. He couldn’t take any more of Link’s pettiness and bad attitude so he packed up what he could fit in a big suitcase and left home. When he found Rhett, he begged for sanctuary and safety; and Rhett probably should have asked him questions on why he left, but he just took Lincoln in and gave him a place to stay off the streets.</p><p>His fathering instincts surprised him still. Despite everything and all the trouble Locke gave him over the past couple years, he still felt like he was a halfway decent dad to his boys. He wouldn’t let Lincoln be forced to the streets to survive just because Link was being an asshole to him.</p><p>Coming back to their temporary home after another long day being unable to avoid Link at the studio, Rhett sighed as he stepped into the suite and took off his jacket and boots at the door; laying his jacket over a chair arm as he came in.</p><p>His bad day immediately brightened when Victoria came running, shouting for her Ba Ba. Rhett scooped her up and hugged her close; kissing her cheek and making her giggle ticklish from his beard. He was so tired it hadn’t yet registered that she ran instead of crawling today. He just wanted to relax with his family and hold his loves close.</p><p>After a few minutes of loving on her he settled down on the couch between Locke and Shepard, putting Victoria on his lap and tugging each son in for a hug. Being seventeen, Locke groaned at the affection and sat up again when the hug loosened; but he still sat close to Rhett. Shepard was always wanting to be held snug, still having trouble with the fear and anxiety he formed after his accident.</p><p>Dad always made him feel safest and most protected against the hell fire engulfing everything around him. Dad made all the monsters quake with fear and retreat back into the darkness.</p><p>“You guys been good?” Rhett asked, putting a hand on Locke’s knee needing to keep contact.</p><p>“Nothing happened all day, except Barbara almost got attacked by a stupid ass chihuaua when I took her out last. Little fucker bit me when I picked her up outta its way. The owner did the whole oh he’s not mean shit while I’m fucking bleeding. Got their room number, called down to the desk and they called animal control. Grampa took me to get a shot at the ER and all that. They don’t think I got rabies but, they still tested and treated just in case. They’ll send a script if I need one and call you.”</p><p>“Yeah, now you know why I say absolutely no chihuahuas. They’re always mean to big dogs and people, and the owners are all oh that’s so hilarious and adorable.”</p><p>He couldn’t help prodding on the gauze around Locke’s ankle but kept his touch gentle and minimal; putting his hand back on Locke’s knee and rubbing soothingly.</p><p>After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Rhett settled into the couch with a soft sigh; head leaned back and Shepard tucked in close. He had the urge to just hold onto Shepard and watch over him more closely; a little nagging feeling that something could happen wouldn’t go away.</p><p>The silence lulled Rhett to a light doze, finally relaxed enough he could let himself rest and catch his breath again. His snores were soft.</p><p>#####</p><p>It was still unusual to go to bed without Link. Again Rhett couldn’t sleep. He laid quietly watching Victoria sleeping; curled up on her stomach with her butt in the air; trying not to picture Link to her right sleeping as well.</p><p>He didn’t want to admit that he missed Link and every day fought the urge to beg him to let them try again. The first video uploaded since their separation, fans immediately realized something had happened and Rhett didn’t want that to continue. Their ratings would fall, fans would either leave or be concerned again.</p><p>This break-up could drastically affect more than just their personal lives and Rhett didn’t want to be responsible for so many being out of a job because of him and Link.</p><p>Unaware that he moved at all, Rhett suddenly came back out of his head and realized he somehow made his way downstairs to the hotel lobby. He didn’t remember getting out of bed, finding his jeans, and putting on his boots and jacket. He didn’t remember getting in the elevator, pressing the button that would take him down, and stepping off after it stopped.</p><p>“What’re you doing sneaking out at two in the morning?”</p><p>Rhett turned a little startled by Jim’s unexpected, sudden appearance beside him. He huffed and shook his head, shrugging. “I honestly don’t know.”</p><p>Jim cocked his head aside, telling Rhett to follow him back to the hotel bar where he had been busy drinking and thinking. Rhett went with him and sat in the chair beside where Jim took up; ordering a beer from the bartender and then noticing a stack of paperwork in front of Jim. He picked it up curious, recognizing it as DNA test results; and they had been addressed to Lincoln.</p><p>“What’s all this?” he asked, frowning concerned. “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s my business!” Jim snapped, snatching the papers out of Rhett’s hand and starting to rip them up.</p><p>Rhett grabbed his hands, stopping him. “It looks like it’s mail addressed to Lincoln. How’d you get it?”</p><p>“I took it ‘cause it has my name on it and I wanted to see what it says.”</p><p>Rhett sighed and read the top paper, leafing and skimming through until he came to a page of DNA test findings and results. What he read made his stomach drop and he could feel the weight of everything pressing down on him again, making his shoulders tense up into his ears.</p><p>He turned to Jim, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped; unable to speak for a moment, stuttering before his mouth caught up with his brain. </p><p>“You got Christy pregnant?!” he yelled, startling the few hotel patrons going about their early morning business. “Are you serious right now?!”</p><p>Jim sighed and snatched the paperwork back, ripping it up before Rhett could stop him again. “If you understood Sue you’d understand why I wasn’t given a choice.”</p><p>Rhett snarled, wanting to swing out and punch Jim; but keeping his hands off his father. He knew he wouldn’t act on that urge no matter how angry he was at Jim. “So it’s true you and Sue drugged Christy and forced her?”</p><p>“She wasn’t the only one drugged,” Jim muttered into his beer bottle before taking a long swig, huffing out a breath as he put the bottle down. “Yeah, biologically Lincoln and that little asshole Lando are your half brothers.”</p><p>“I wanna hit you so bad right now, but you’re my fucking dad so I have better respect for you than that. “All these years, neither one of you said anything. You could have spoken up and Sue coulda been taken out a long time ago.”</p><p>“You barely got to witness how dangerous she was. You have no real idea how bad it would have been if I said anything. She was so deranged and needed mental help, but she refused offers. She wouldn’t listen to doctors diagnosing her with all kinds of mental illnesses. I mean, why do you think we kept such a close eye on Link when y’all were little? It certainly wasn’t a favor to Sue, we was worried she’d fall off the rocker and eventually kill him.”</p><p>Still wanting to punch Jim but holding back due to respect for his dad, Rhett sighed and grabbed for his beer; taking a slow drink. </p><p>“I know it’s fucked up, but I want him back. I was happy and even with all the bullshit; we were supposed to fight through it together. We’re supposed to be together, it’s been our fate all along. Everything just feels so wrong without him here with me. And, a part of me hates him because I want him back so much. But, a bigger part; I still love him.”</p><p>“What about Lando though?”</p><p>Rhett sighed and shook his head, tearing at the label on the beer bottle in his hand. “I need to be fuckin’ drunk to handle all this shit,” he huffed, shoulders dropping in defeat. “I dunno what the fuck’s wrong with me. Seriously. I don’t fucking know anymore.”</p><p>Jim nodded and motioned to the bartender for two more beers, taking Rhett’s empty bottle and putting it aside with his empties. If Rhett wanted to sit and drink for the rest of the morning, Jim wasn’t going to stop him from doing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett came to the studio exhausted and a little hungover the next morning. He would have rather taken the day off but he had responsibilities and he had to show Link the copy of Lincoln’s test results; Lincoln was smart enough to have made a copy before the original was found and destroyed.</p><p>He knew Link would be upset, and that part that still loved him felt guilty about causing Link more pain and emotional damage.</p><p>Rhett found Link in the office with Stevie, both on either side of her desk going through notes for upcoming episodes. The urge to hit his knees and beg for forgiveness almost choked him. He coughed to clear his throat and just laid the copy of the results on the desk; turning and leaving before he acted on that urge.</p><p>Stevie picked up the paper thinking he was leaving it for her, but passed it to Link when she saw who it was addressed to; turning back to her tasks. Link sighed and looked at the paper, expecting it to be a typed and printed letter from Rhett apologizing and begging him to let him come back.</p><p>Just before his hand wadded the paper to throw away, he realized it was test results and that it had Lincoln and Lando’s names. He read, and his stomach dropped when he saw the results showed that Jim was the biological father of his sons.</p><p>“Fuck,” he huffed, head dropping into his arms hard. Anxiety threatened to slam him down but he wasn’t going to run off to Rhett for help anymore.</p><p>“You’re alright,” Stevie told him, reaching and holding his wrist gently; rubbing soothingly. “Just breathe, yeah? Wanna squeeze my hand?” She put her hand in his, frowning worried when he gripped and squeezed tight.</p><p>“I knew they weren’t mine and having the proof hurt but does it have to be Jim?”</p><p>Stevie picked up the paper with a frown, huffing stunned when she read the results. “Sue him for financial aid since you’ve been raising his sons for him. And, not to mention the emotional bullshit all of this has put all of you through, especially Lando. Make him step up and help pay for his medical care and everything. Sue him for child support, you deserve it.”</p><p>Link sat up and sighed, cradling her hand in both of his. He just needed something to hold. “What will Rhett think if I sued his dad though? He already hates me.”</p><p>“He doesn’t hate you, I see the way he still looks at you. He’s still in love with you. He’s really taking all of this hard, just like you. Both of you need to sit down and talk about all of this, specifically these results most importantly right now. C’mon, let’s go now and maybe we can put the bullshit to an end. But, you be nice; no more catty, you’re better than that.”</p><p>It took some convincing before Link stood and let Stevie lead him out of their shared office, down to the floor where more crew worked and shared the space, through the lobby and kitchen set. She figured Rhett would have retreated to the shop when she saw how awful he looked.</p><p>As they neared the shop they heard a couple pieces of equipment being used.</p><p>Rhett and Eddie were busy building a large wooden box together. Rhett was inside the box with a circular saw making a hole on the left plank. Stevie and Link stopped and stayed out of the way while they worked, waiting for them to get to a stopping point.</p><p>Rhett made a couple holes on the left plank then repeated on the right as Eddie came around to paint the outside left side. After making mirroring holes on both sides, Rhett cut one hole out of the bottom of the box then gently used the cord for the saw to carefully place it on the ground out of the way so he could eventually get out of the box.</p><p>“So, are you gonna tell him?” Eddie asked; they hadn’t seen Link and Stevie had come in.</p><p>“I probably should. I called my lawyer on my way in today and he’s gonna start the divorce papers. I’m gonna be smart and wait until he’s found out about the test results from Lincoln and let him have time to process that first though. Don’t need to keep piling things on him when he’s already practically drowning.”</p><p>Eddie nodded, putting the paint bucket and brush down and leaning on his hands against the edge of the box. “How sure are you that you wanna do all of this?”</p><p>“My sons need a real home, I’ll whore myself out on the streets if I found a john who would let us live at his house. I will literally do anything to make sure my children and my grandbaby are safe and taken care of. Pictures on the internet is safer than that and better money and I don’t have to make anyone here upset just for showing up for work. I kinda already knew it would come down to me leaving if something ever happened between us, but like an idiot I didn’t prepare for it ‘cause I let my guard down too much and got too comfortable.”</p><p>Link and Stevie stared dumbly when Eddie leaned in close and gave Rhett a gentle kiss and a caress on his cheek. Rhett was smiling again when Eddie pulled back, his cheeks going rosy. Link huffed and his shoulders slumped.</p><p>He didn’t think Rhett would replace him so soon and so easily.</p><p>With a sigh, Link turned and left the shop as Stevie stepped up to the pair pretending she hadn’t witnessed anything. Rhett almost got up to follow Link when he saw him leaving, but his common sense interrupted and reminded him that despite the fact that he still loved Link; Link despised him. He knew Link wouldn’t speak to him.</p><p>#####</p><p>After work, Rhett came back to the hotel; more exhausted and mentally drained as he shucked off his jacket and boots at the door, he left it unlatched; Eddie would be coming soon to help him get their stuff packed up so they could leave the hotel finally.</p><p>Eddie invited them to come live with him after his last roommate moved out; he had three bedrooms, an attic bedroom, and a remodeled basement apartment. He had plenty of room for Rhett and crew.</p><p>He was only joking when he said he would extend the offer for a raise in his paycheck, but Rhett challenged him and raised him up a dollar more an hour. Rhett’s only condition was that Eddie didn’t go crazy with overtime; everyone kept a respectable limit on overtime a week and it worked well for the Mythical crew.</p><p>Luckily most of their stuff was packed up and ready to be taken already so that would save time.</p><p>He sat down on the couch beside Shepard and Diane, smiling when Shepard motioned to him with his head. He took Shepard over on his lap and cradled him leaned on his side.</p><p>“I found a place for us; one of my employees, Eddie, has spare room. We’ll split the bills and all that, don’t worry. And I have a job lined up, pretty much a sure thing. Just gotta decide when I’m gonna turn in my resignation at the studio.”</p><p>Diane frowned at him, reaching to tuck Shepard’s blanket around his feet. “I really wish you wouldn’t quit another job, especially one you like so much. Once all of this stress and everything passes, and y’all get settled wherever you going, just watch; it’ll be normal again. I promise.”</p><p>Rhett shook his head, pecking a soft kiss in Shepard’s hair and rocking him gently. “No, I fucked normal right out of our lives and it’ll never return. But, what choice did I even have? My disabled son was in danger, my almost toddler grandbaby definitely was in danger from that little asshole. I don’t give a shit that Dad knocked up his mother three times, he ain’t we- what’s wrong, what did I say?”</p><p>Diane sat stone still facing him and Shepard, hand still carefully holding Shepard’s feet but not rubbing anymore. “Knocked up who three times?”</p><p>He sighed and slumped a little bit when he realized what he let slip out; and of course Diane had no idea what had gone on all those years ago. But, dammit, she deserved to know the truth as well; she’s his Mama. Rhett didn’t keep too many secrets from her. He loved her too much; their bond only grew stronger after she learned his truth.</p><p>“Apparently Sue had something so bad on Dad that she was able to convince him to fuck Christy so she could have grandbabies since Link’s sterile. Bitch had been causing problems even then.”</p><p>Diane dipped her head aside and she huffed, a joyless smile on her face. Rhett held Shepard closer and leaned back away from her slightly, always afraid of the silent rage look she got when she was incredibly angry. She let out a little crazed giggle, also joyless, and stood to find Jim. Rhett almost panicked but still managed to put Shepard down carefully before rushing to stop the impending fight.</p><p>He came into Diane and Jim’s room in time to see Diane had Jim in a corner and was hitting and punching on him livid. Rhett hurried to pull her back knowing Jim had a short fuse and he could explode horribly. He didn’t want his Mama hurt.</p><p>Rhett put Diane behind him just in time to turn around and instinctively catch Jim’s fist as it came toward him; twisting and knocking Jim to his knees, making his arm wrench back painfully.</p><p>“No, you’re gonna take getting your ass kicked for lying to all of us for all these years. After me and Mom are done, I’m taking you to Link so you can get your ass kicked again. I don’t care what Sue had on you; you fucked up and cheated on Mom three times that we know of now. I’m sure there was other times, wasn’t there?”</p><p>Cole stepped up, hands up in surrender stance but ready to defend himself against Rhett’s fury. “Alright, calm down,” he tried to soothe, tone even and neutral. “This isn’t what God-”</p><p>“Fuck your god!” Rhett yelled loud, startling Cole back a step. “Believing in your god caused all this bullshit! Believing hasn’t given my son the ability to move again, fuck all that religion shit and shove it all farther up your own ass!”</p><p>“I know you’re angry about everything and that’s fine; but deep down in your soul, I also know you don’t mean any of that. Let him get up so he can explain everything.”</p><p>Rhett growled darkly, bowing up to Cole; gripping Jim’s hand tighter. “I have no soul, I sold it to Lucifer so my son would survive being hurt so badly.”</p><p>This time Cole and Diane both took a step back from Rhett, Cole expecting a thunderbolt to take Rhett out and Diane stunned with her breaking heart now up in her throat.</p><p>“Baby, you don’t mean that,” she spoke softly, rounding to stand in front of him. “Don’t say things like that; it’ll happen.”</p><p>“Religion did nothing to save my son, those doctors who had the knowledge and the technology that made their equipment gave my son a second chance to live. I have no use for anything involving religion so no, I don’t believe selling my soul, which doesn’t exist in the first place, will cause anything bad to happen. I was desperate for my son to wake up and be alright again.”</p><p>Diane forgot about her anger toward Jim and wrapped Rhett into a tight hug, now worried about her son’s eternal soul and the dangerous path he was taking so carelessly. Rhett sighed, knowing her thoughts, and hugged her.</p><p>“Let’s focus on the issue with Dad and him being an asshole, then we’ll sit and talk about my shit, alright?”</p><p>The two held each other for another minute before Diane pulled back and turned around to Jim, anger back and hatred seething out of her like thick fog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a slow week of settling in sharing a house with Eddie, Rhett got to work on his formal resignation letter. He didn’t want to leave the best job he ever had, one where he had so much fun and loved so many co-workers and friends. But he couldn’t stand coming in every day and having to work alongside Link pretending like nothing changed. It hurt too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally had the letter finished, after three days of working on it, he took it and laid it on Stevie’s desk, finding only Link present at the time. He stood for a moment, back to Link, considering speaking to him; at least trying again to be civil when there wasn’t a camera recording him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t though, his heart broke a little more and kept him quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh he turned and walked away, head down and hands shoved in his pockets; shoulders slumped. He wandered around until he found himself back in the shop, the noise of power tools bringing him back out of his head. He didn’t pay any attention to who was in the shop, knowing usually it was either Chase or Eddie working on something for an episode, and went to a small pile of cardboard boxes waiting to be broken down for recyclying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a few to pack up his office and left without interrupting the work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase watched him leave with the boxes, putting the soldering iron down and waiting for Eddie to be at a stopping point doing welding work. When Eddie stood striaght and lifted the mask he wore, he looked over and saw Chase not working; he looked troubled about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase jerked back out of his thoughts, a little startled at the sudden voice. “Rhett just took some boxes out but I can’t figure out what he would need them for. He’s done moving in, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded, turning off the welding torch with a sigh. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about the pictures he and Rhett were planning on an adult website, Eddie experimented sometimes and the pay was good so he suggested it to Rhett when they discussed Rhett quitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids are adjusting well enough, the baby’s having some trouble ‘cause it’s all so unfamiliar still. But he’s up all night pacing most of the time. I’ve come outta my room and found him in the hall or just sitting like a troll at the top of the stairs with his phone staring at old videos and pictures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried about someone he held so dear, and realizing he had been slacking in his friend duties, Chase put his tools away and left in search of Rhett. On the way to Rhett’s office he peeked out on set, just in case he was there helping the crew, he only saw Stevie and Morgan hunched over a monitor together, and continued on to Rhett’s office. When he came in and saw Link’s desk and various things missing, it just wasn’t right. Rhett and Link should be together always, and fighting to save what they spent their whole lives building and strengthening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he asked watching Rhett putting his things in the boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett looked up from a picture of him with Victoria swaddled and asleep in his arms, Chase didn’t expect to see his red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just quit,” he shrugged, snuffling and putting the framed picture carefully with the other small frames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be here anymore and have to pretend for the cameras. I can’t be around someone who seethes out so much hate for me I can choke on it. Every time he looks at me, it’s like I’m the most disgusting and evil thing he’s ever laid eyes on. And, there’s the fact that I sitll love him and want to get on my knees and beg him to take me back. But, I’m not gonna ask him to send his son away so we can be together; that would be cruel to Lando and I can’t do that to him. He’s a butthead sometimes but dammit, I still love him too. Lincoln’s more like a third son than an illegitimate half sibling. I loved Lily with all my heart and there’s plenty of times it still gets me her being gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were unaware that Link was in the hall listening; he read the letter Rhett left on Stevie’s desk, unable to resist the curiosity, and came to plead with Rhett to stay on at Mythical. He didn’t want to do all of this with anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he hates you as much as you think. He’s pissed off yeah, especially about the whole fathering drama; hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissed at your dad and Sue, and Christy kinda, for all of that, too. I mean, seriously, I want to fly out and just help your mom bash his face in. She’s coming back out here for a while, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, packing up his desk drawers. “She wants a separation for a while so she can make up her mind what direction she’s going.” He felt a lump in his throat again and coughed to clear it, closing his eyes against another wave of tears when he opened a folder and found a picture of Link and Lily at the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to keep the picture, but now it didn’t feel right. He shouldn’t keep pictures of his ex- with our without their kids in the picture. He stared at it for a long minute, letting just a couple tears fall for Lily’s smiling face, thumb over Link’s image blocking him from view, then handed it over to Chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give that to him, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase frowned at the picture, letting out a slow breath; heart aching again seeing Lily. Despite being so sick, she still smiled so big and bright next to her dad kissing her cheek as the picture was taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious Link loved the three he raised and loved as his very own and it wasn’t fair that he was lied to for so long. Everyone was still angry over the lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still love him, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett let out a sigh and looked up seeing that Stevie stood with Chase now. She had the letter. “Of course I do, that’s why I’m quitting. I can’t stand loving him so goddamn much it physically fucking hurts that I can’t be anywhere near him without seeing nothing but anger from him. I want nothing more than to go in there on my fucking hands and knees and beg for his forgiveness; even consider putting Shepard in a fucking nursing home if that meant he would take me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link stepped up finally, looking over Chase’s shoulder. “You mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett slumped and sighed, running a hand down his face anxiously. “Yes, I’m still in love with you and all it’s doing is causing trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant put Shepard in a nursing home so Lando can stay home. You’d do that for Lando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Stevie interrupted, shaking her head and turning to look back at Link. “No, nobody is going to a nursing home; they’re horrbie and abusive. Absolutely I will not let you put him in one for any reason, Rhett. I’d have him come live me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a better option, you’d still get to come see him every week at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase interrupted. “No, no. You’re not gonna put your son out like that just for a hole to fuck, Rhett. You’re a better dad than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a bad father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say you was?” he snapped up at Link, hands going to his hips. “It’s shitty that you’re all for a child going into a nursing home just so you can get fucked again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link glared; the four were unaware of the crowd that gathered, brought in by the arguing. “You don’t talk to me like that, I’m your fucking boss, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhett’s my boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you stupid? He’s quitting-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not.” Stevie took the paper and sent it through Rhett’s shredder; hands going ot her hips. “I refuse your resignation on grounds that you two need to work this shit out. I’m not gonna let this petty bullshit between you two keep up. You either make up and get back together like you’re fucking supposed to be, or you make up and be fucking civil to each other; that includes you accepting that Rhett’s in a relationship, Link. You gotta quit bitching about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett huffed and plopped down again, throwing his hands up frustrated, but was shocked when Stevie’s words finally registered. “I’m not in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link scoffed at him. “Oh yeah? Then why were you making out with Eddie last week in the shop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was for an episode, genius,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. “Me’n Eddie were chosen to act like we’re hiding a secret relationship and the experiment was to see how long it took for someone to know for sure. I’m sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone is out there listening because we’re alll fucking nosey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so thank you for ruining the experiment people were actually having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link shook his head, huffing, hands on his hips. “And yet you claim to still love me, and talk to me like I’m garbage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and groaned at the others quickly parting to make a path, stomping away. Rhett moodily shoved the boxes on his desk and sent them spilling on the floor; scattering everything he had so carefully packed up, holding his head in his hands with his hair covering his face; closing his eyes against the tears he felt trying to come out again. He wasn’t going to grieve the loss of his relationship with Link anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhett didn’t come in for the next three days, partially because he was still frustrated and upset but mostly because Shepard and Victoria both caught a cold and were sick. He stayed home to help Julia with Shepard and to take care of Victoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Thursday he came in late, Shepard didn’t want him to leave so he had to stay until Shepard was calmed down enough he could go to work. He hated leaving when his kids were upset, but he did have to continue working to help pay bills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came in and went directly to his office without stopping to speak to anyone, laptop bag strapped over his chest and a backpack over one shoulder. John spotted him and called out to him, needing his signature on expense reports. He sighed when Rhett ignored him and stood to follow, stopping in the doorway of Rhett’s office and knocking lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighed, keeping his back turned. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just gonna leave the expense reports with you to go over and sign whenever you have a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John was smart to just leave the paperwork and walk away. If he caught Rhett scratching at a slightly deep cut on his wrist, from an accident on set the previous Friday, John probably would have gotten upset and Rhett didn’t want to make everyone that much more pissed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he kept opening the cut and scratching at it because he was bored; the pain and bleeding was punishment for being stupid enough to let himself fall in love at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes of digging and irritating the cut, this time digging deep enough he probably should go get stitches, Rhett pulled gauze and bandage wrap out of the backpack that held various objects to inflict pain on himself. His plan was to cause himself pain every time Link passed through his thoughts or he felt anything for him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to train himself to be numb to Link somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another tired sigh, Rhett turned to look at the expense reports; holding his head in his hand while signing, not bothering to read anything. He knew nobody would abuse the company funds for anything frivolous and for something they could easily use their own money for. The only exception was when he let Chase purchase a motorcycle on a company card so he could get back and forth to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he and Link agreed on that purchase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished signing and set the stack aside to get his laptop and go over his schedule for the day, getting lost in the quiet click of his keyboard and the low sounds of everyone going about their business for the day. He could feel someone was lingering and watching him; and he hoped the longer he continued to ignore them they would leave him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link wanted to go in, he had something he just absolutely had to give to Rhett; a sort of peace offering but mostly it was just something he saw on a shelf and knew immediately that Rhett desperately needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was made of wood and such a cheesy little knick knack that Rhett would absolutely love; it was a little cheaply looking ‘Love Bug’ in a wood carved walnut shell that had little dancing legs that shook. It was so stupid and just so ridiculous; but Rhett would love it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link was just sure that Rhett still hated the giver despite hearing it for himself that Rhett was still in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally tired of waiting for the visitor to make a sound or speak their presence, Rhett sat up and leaned back in his chair, turning to look over at Link expectantly. Link hesitated, fidgeting with the little wooden thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If all you’re gonna do is stare at a big dumb ape, you could go to the zoo, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t staring!” Link’s immediate defensiveness crashed all the peace Rhett had achieved sitting in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Standing there in the hall outside my office and looking in here like some creep is fucking staring. Now, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emotional roller coaster was getting nauseating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you outside my office staring at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link gruffed, hands going to his hips knocking the toy out of his right hand onto the floor. “I’m not fucking staring at you, dickhead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett stood and stepped over to Link with a soft snarl, bowing up when Link bowed up to him, glaring furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, fight me,” Link taunted smiling snidely; arms out in clear invitation to hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low growl, lip upturned, Rhett stepped closer and gently bumped Link out of the doorway; bopping their chests together. He knew better than to throw the first punch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon you little pussy, be a man and fucking fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link tried, dumbly, to throw his arm and hook around Rhett’s neck; he was all mouth, he wasn’t a fighter and barely knew how to throw a punch. Rhett easily dodged him and shoved him hard, making him fall off balance to the floor and roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that really all you got?” Rhett continued to taunt and mock. “Bet you couldn’t even fight off a kid jumping your weak ass; always gotta have someone else fight your battles. Wouldn’t even stand up for your pregnant wife when she was tackled while pregnant. Just stood there all talk like the fucking little pussy you’ve always been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link shoved back up to his feet, snorting and snarling. Rhett saw his next move and dodged him again; grabbing Link in a headlock; bringing him down to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad your dad couldn’t stick around long enough to teach you how to be a man and how to fight. That’s probably why you’re sterile. The universe intervened because it saw you were gonna be a shitty father and tried to stop you from having kids at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Link growled out, face red, unable to take a breath efficiently. “My dad never cheated on my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighed, holding just a little tighter making Link choke and gag. “You have a sister just a few months younger than you; that means while your mom was pregnant, your dad was stuffing it with another woman. Maybe he knew what a pussy you’d be and had to keep trying until he had a son who would grow up to be a real man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link shouted and thrashed, wrenching out of Rhett’s hold and hitting the floor with a pained scream. Before Rhett could react he felt the familiar pain of electricity at the back of his knees, taking him down instantly. He rolled to see Eddie standing over him and Link with the stun cane, groaning when he was given another shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and shocked Link again, sending him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, both of you are gonna stop fighting like kids. You know better than to act like this just because you’ve broken up. You loved each other enough to stay together all these years and eventually get married; and now you’re both being petty little fuckers and everyone’s getting tired of your bullshit. You’re both going to apologize and make up with each other or every time y’all start fighting, I’m gonna come in and tase your asses. Now, apologize and tell each other I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Link spat then screamed, receiving a shock to his left shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett stayed on the floor but sat up with a groan. “I’ve apologized over and over, every time I get him being a bitter little bitch in return. I’ve tried so hard to be civil and make all this work out, but he’s not willing to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just tried to be nice and fucking give you something to say I’m fucking sorry, but you decided to be rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you did was stand there and fucking stare at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t know what to say, you jackass. I wanted to talk about you coming home but I don’t know how to approach you any more ‘cause all you do is get pissed off if I look at you off fucking camera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett huffed and sat against the wall, knees bent up. “Because you’ve yelled at me so many times for trying to start a civil conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m hearing is excuses and accusations; I said apologize.” Eddie told them. “Do it or I’ll shock the piss outta both’a y’all again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link childishly mocked Eddie, earning a light jolt to his ankle; making him scream again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighed, fed up with everything and ready to just give in to what everyone wanted, running his hands down his face emotionally and physically just exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sucks most is I still fucking love you and I would be willing to try again if you could swear my kids and my grandbaby will be safe back home with Lando. He needs to be on regular medications and he has to show improvement before I even consider anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link sat glaring, legs sprawled and aching from being shocked. Eddie turned to him, putting the cane a little closer threateningly. “Why do I have to do all the work to fix shit? Have you considered at all that Shepard could have started all the fights?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie cracked the stun cane off, making both flinch back and curl up tighter to themselves. “Shep’s a fucking vegetable, he can barely speak; he’s not gonna start something just to be a brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> say Vicky did anything to provoke him to choke her and try smothering her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still in fucking therapy and on medication, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> give to him myself every dose so I know he doesn’t skip. You can ask Lincoln, I’m sure you know where he went; he ran away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett got back to his feet, groaning as his knees protested, hands on his hips, sighing down at Link. “I’m sorry for all the shit. I do still love you, so goddamn much it’s driving me insane, and I don’t want to sign another divorce document. I want us to try again, I really do, but I have to consider my children and their safety above anything I need. My children come first in my life, that’s never gonna change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link managed to get up, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. “You’re lucky you got kids who actually like you. I’m not sure I can handle you flaunting that in my face. I’ve always wanted kids and it’s not fucking fair how I was done. I got the worst end of all this and everyone expects me to apologize. But, I’m not gonna apologize for being done shitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and walked away, again parting the crowd that came to watch after hearing the commotion. Rhett watched him go, heart aching so much worse than before. He only managed one step before he felt a sharp, stabbing pain and he collapsed hard to the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday morning Rhett left the hospital, he suffered a mild heart attack brought on by all the stress he was going through. Nobody expected it, he worked hard to stay fit so he could take care of Shepard, but they couldn’t say they were so surprised. He was carrying unnecessary stress fighting with Link so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he had doctor’s orders to reduce stress and take a week off work. But, if he took a week off work that was a week without pay; and he couldn’t skip an entire week off his paycheck. He had a disabled son, a grandbaby, and two other kids he had to take care of. He promised everyone he would keep himself relaxed and calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling guilty for having a major role in Rhett’s heart attack, Link decided he needed to try again to make peace with Rhett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday afternoon Link left Lando with a sitter and drove an hour away to Eddie’s house. He sat in his car for a while contemplating before he was brave enough to get out with the little stuffed bear holding a mylar balloon and some of Rhett’s favorite candies. Again he hesitated at the door but made himself knock, they had to make up and he had to make things right again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed Rhett and crew more than he wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute Eddie answered the door, shirtless and only in a pair of jeans. His foamy face told Link he was in the middle of shaving. Eddie smiled a little bit as he invited Link inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got Shep in the tub, go on and sit; drinks in the fridge and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded, fidgeting. “Getting ready for an afternoon date or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, but it’s not until like four. Trying to look nice, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of going to sit on the couch, Link followed Eddie upstairs, he had to see if Rhett looked like he was getting ready for a date as well, still believing the two were together. Eddie directed him to the room where Rhett and Victoria slept, Link could see Victoria napping on Rhett’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the bear and the balloon on the dresser then stepped carefully to Victoria and gently, lightly kissed her head as she slept sprawled all arms and legs out on her back with her bear clutched in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to wake her he picked up the bear he got for Rhett and tiptoed carefully away, going downstairs to wait for Rhett. He did help himself to a water from the fridge, his nerves making his mouth feel too dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s house had always been an interesting eclectic variety of things. He was a collector of anything he found interesting. Of course his breakable items had been put up higher or put away when Rhett came with Victoria, but she still had plenty to explore and play with that wouldn’t hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far her favorite was all the nesting dolls. All the smallest pieces were taken out and put up after she wouldn’t leave the dolls alone; and Eddie didn’t mind that she mixed and matched them when they were putting everything away before she went to bed. She was a happy toddler, busy and always curious about everything, and he didn’t want to be strict on cleanliness and everything having to match and be perfect. He didn’t want to make her little chubby dimpled smile go away. He didn’t want to be responsible for her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour passed before Rhett came back downstairs, in grey sweats but also shirtless and mildly groomed nicely. He passed through to the kitchen, to call down into the basement and let Locke know the tub was free so he could shower. He hadn’t yet noticed Link sitting on the couch, now with Eddie in his usual spot in a comfortable chair flipping through channels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett did notice someone on the couch but assumed it was Lincoln. Link tried to not get upset, hoping Rhett didn’t just flat out ignore him and pretend he was invisible, so when Rhett came back with a tray of food to take up to Shepard and promptly dropped the tray stunned; Link figured Rhett was angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett and Eddie hurried to clean the dropped food and broken plate shards and shattered drinking glass, not wanting the dogs and kids hurt. Of course Barbara had to come over wanting the dropped food and Rhett tried shooing her off gently with the broom but she just kept insisting she eat the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barbara, c’mere!” Link tried as he crouched to pet on her and hold her back. The dog came over, almost skeptically, but accepted his head scratches and tummy rubs when she recognized his scent again. Link even missed the sometimes smelly mop dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the mess was clean and all the broken glass swept up and thrown away, Rhett started remaking Shepard’s lunch while Eddie ran a Swiffer on the floor to pick up any teeny tiny shards of glass that the broom couldn’t get. Link stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table, still petting on Barbara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you all the way out here?” Rhett asked as he worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link sighed and shook his head, noticing that his anxiety was thinning away as he held and pet on Barbara. “I came to apologize for everything I’ve caused and done. I know Lando needs continuous care and he’s going to stay his ass in therapy, and on his medications; I swear. The first time he does anything to anyone, Dad’s agreed to let him come live with him. He thinks living as an only child will be what Lando really needs. Hell, being right there on the water should help chill him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett let Eddie take the fresh tray upstairs to Shepard, then made himself a drink. “Couch is probably more comfortable than that hard chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link got up, nuzzling and giving Barbara’s head a kiss, and followed Rhett back to the living room, sitting on the far end of the couch just in case Rhett wanted distance between them. When Barbara laid down on his lap instead of going over to Rhett, Link reached for the bear and candy; giving it to Rhett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” he asked, setting aside his mug of tea. He smiled when he saw his favorite candies and the bear holding a little homemade wooden sign. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I got you.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew immediately Link made the sign and attached it to the bear’s paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for all my bullshit. I friggin miss you like crazy and nothing about any of this is right. It shouldn’t have gotten to this point and I’m so sorry I couldn’t prevent Lando’s behavior. I swear we’re working on it. He’s been going at me about not being his dad like crazy since y’all left and sometimes I feel myself getting so mad I just wanna dump him off on your dad and tell him to raise him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett blew out a breath, fidgeting with the bear after taking it off the balloon and candy; Link could still see happiness in his eyes though. “He’s burned our bridge. I haven’t spoken a word to him since he left; talked to Mama, she’s coming out this weekend and we’re gonna go house hunting. She’s seriously considering leaving him totally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna try again, Rhett. We don’t have to jump right to where we were; let’s start things slow, take time to learn each other. I can’t stand you not being home with me and I miss you so much and it just hurts so bad that you’re not home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t intend to start weeping like a child, but all the fighting, the stress, the hate and anger; then Rhett’s heart attack, everything came crashing down again and Link wasn’t strong enough to hold it up himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It came too close to losing you and it’s my fault you had a fucking heart attack in your forties. I don’t wanna lose you forever because I’m being an asshole. I was being petty because I was mad, always getting my way growing up with Sue probably wasn’t good for me. But, my therapist says I can unlearn all of that. He’ll help me relearn and be a better person. I just fucking miss you so goddamn much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett kept his eyes focused on the bear in his hands, but was unable to see through the wave of tears; he was glad his hair was long enough to curtain his face. He didn’t want Link seeing the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still love you, you know. I wanted so bad to hate you after everything, but I can’t. I don’t know how to hate you because I’ve loved you for so long it’s all I know how to do. I just need to put my children first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link snuffled, hand trembling as he reached over and took Rhett’s hand carefully. “They’ll always come first. Always, no matter what. We can try kinda distance dating at first, you stay here a while longer; until you feel it’s safe enough at home. I’ll keep getting Lando to therapy and get him used to his meds, let time pass to really even him out. Just please, let’s try again. I don’t want to lose you and the boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett looked up, tears flowing steadily. “You gotta promise if I do eventually come home, the first sign anything’s happening with Lando; he’s off with your dad. I know he’s your son and you love him; and you’ll do what’s best for his care. But, I can’t let mine get hurt again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously promise. This is his last chance to stay home. Absolute last chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scooted over closer to Rhett as Rhett put the candy and bear aside; opening his arms for Link to come in. Link curled up to his side with a soft breath, feeling that awful drowning dread immediately slip away when Rhett’s arms held him tight again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett squeezed Link firm, afraid to let him go; hoping this wasn’t a dream or hallucination. He didn’t want to wake up and not have his precious love back in his arms where he belonged for eternity.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's short and later than usual but yeah. after having technical issues last night and having to figure a way around it today, *shrugs* lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Working at the studio was once again peaceful and fun for everyone. There was just a little bit of tension between Rhett and Link still, but things were getting easier. Link came back to their office, Rhett moved his single nameplate to his own desk and let Link put in the new placard with both of their names on the door when it came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a rainy Monday, Rhett and Eddie pulled up Link’s driveway to pick him up for the usual carpool. Rhett was a little nervous, Lincoln was in the back seat. Link didn’t yet know Lincoln had been staying with Rhett after he ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln was nervous that Link was going to get angry with him when he got in Rhett’s truck, but he did have to get back to work with wardrobe at the studio. Rhett tried to reassure Lincoln that if Link got mad at anyone, it would be him for lying when Link asked him if he knew where Lincoln was when he first ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, when Link came through the gate from the backyard; carrying Licorice and her leash in one arm and an umbrella in his other hand, he didn’t immediately see Lincoln sitting behind Rhett. Lincoln fidgeted as Link got in the truck and put his bag and Licorice down to close the umbrella and truck door. He did smile when Licorice climbed on his lap to look out the window on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett pulled out of the driveway, catching Lincoln in the rearview mirror and seeing his intense nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta run and get Chase, too. He can’t ride in the rain like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded, finally settling and buckling his seat belt. He reached to pet Licorice then realized someone else was in the truck; he jolted stunned when he looked up and saw Lincoln. But, then his mind helpfully reminded him that Lincoln wasn’t his kid so he didn’t have a right to have a say in what Lincoln did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he stammered a moment. “I thought you’d be long gone by now. Been too quiet without you and your sewing machines going constantly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln shrugged, nervously petting on Licorice. “Just figured it’d be easier on you to not have to worry about taking care of me along with Lando and his stuff. I do more good helping with Shep than I would just being in the way at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to come back home and not contribute to crowding everyone at Eddie’s house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he still tried to be Lincoln’s father without realizing what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett and Eddie shared a worried look as Rhett reached back and felt around until Link gave him his hand. Link sighed slowly, again reminding himself that he couldn’t tell Lincoln what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve missed you, but I’m not gonna force you if you’re happier somewhere else.” Rhett gave him a squeeze; a quiet reprimand for trying to guilt trip Lincoln. “Still in school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sixteen; still a sophomore in high school. I’m still enrolled and doing remote learning for at least the rest of the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” he reached to scritch on Licorice’s head. He wanted to hold her but he could see she was busy helping both him and Lincoln; he didn’t want to shatter that bit of peace between them. “Given any thoughts to after high school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln shrugged, looking up at Rhett through the mirror again; getting the quiet encouragement and go ahead to tell Lincoln what he decided. “I’ve sent applications and samples of my work to a few design and art schools. There’s a really great one out on the east coast I’m really excited about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of disappointment and judgement that fell on Link’s face almost startled Lincoln it was so fast and the scowl so harsh. He almost flinched but just barely kept the reaction away. He frowned hard and sighed, glancing up at Rhett in the mirror for a moment before turning his attention out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted Link to at least pretend to be happy that he found something he enjoyed doing and had dreams to take it further. It hurt knowing that the one he knew and loved as his father for his entire life wasn’t going to accept him completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided right then that he would never discuss dating or anything of the like with anyone. He wasn’t even going to try dating and all. He wouldn’t have a dad for his partner to come home with him to meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln turned to look out the window and was silent for the rest of the drive to the studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett didn’t feel like starting another fight so he didn’t say anything to Lincoln in hopes of making him feel better. He wouldn’t say anything more to Link about at least pretending to be encouraging toward Lincoln’s hopes and dreams. It was obvious that Link couldn’t do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After picking up Chase and he settled, feeling the tension with everyone, Rhett drove again and still said nothing to soothe Lincoln.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#####</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the studio Lincoln decided he wanted to hang around in the shop instead of working with the wardrobe team, needing some distance from Link. He couldn’t use the power tools without the proper safety training and instruction, and he didn’t have much interest yet, but he busied himself with cleaning the shop and staying out of everyone’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the studio Link sat at his desk debating on whether or not he wanted to ask Rhett about Lincoln’s educational decisions. He wasn’t trying to dictate Lincoln’s life but he knew the importance of having an education that guaranteed a future in a capitalist world where only the successful were valued in society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sat busy working, signing more expense reports and looking over crew requests for supplies. He wasn’t aware of Link’s internal warring but the silence behind him was somehow loud enough to be mildly distracting to his tasks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any plans this weekend?” he asked to fill the heavy quiet, unable to take it much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link shrugged, turning in his chair and angling his laptop to keep working and be able to see and talk to Rhett clearly. “I don’t know yet. Depends on Lando’s behavior really. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thought we might hang out or something, if you wanna. There’s a Geek-a-Thon coming on HBO Saturday. Bunch of cheesy sci-fi B-movies playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that sounds like fun. My place or yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously yours since I’m sharing a house with Eddie right now,” Rhett smiled at him, reaching and taking Link’s offered hand. “Or, we can go to a neutral place if you’d rather. John might be interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, would you rather meet neutral and not risk being in the same place as Lando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighed and shook his head, sitting up a little bit and turning his chair around more toward Link, holding his hand firm. “I have issue with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>behavior, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not Lando himself. He’s just a child and he can’t exactly control a mental illness any more than you can control your POCD without meds or therapy. Personally I’d rather meet at your place ‘cause it’s so familiar and comfortable for both of us. And, if Lando wants to hang out with two old geezers, let him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re really sure. I do miss just vegging out with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Rhett told him, looking down at their joined hands, thumbing over Link’s left ring finger. He could feel the indention from Link wearing a ring for so many years. “We’ll get back to how it was, won’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna try my hardest to make that happen. I don’t like being all alone at night. Bed’s too big by myself. I don’t like it at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Share a room with a toddler, you’ll beg to have a bed to yourself. She’s learned how to climb out of her crib in the morning and get up in bed with me until my alarm goes off. Little turd just smiles all dimples and teeth like she’s cute enough to get away with waking me up two hours early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods I miss that little twerp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I bring her tomorrow so you can visit with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Link almost giddy and Rhett chuckled at his little excited squirm and snicker. Rhett lifted their hands and kissed Link’s, smiling at him. He hoped their second attempt at together forever would be more successful than their first attempt had been.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks passed allowing everyone to settle into a routine again. Videos were once again happy and fun. Fans didn’t worry as much now and were glad to see things were normal between their beloved hosts. Mythical Crew improved and everyone could finally breathe easier.</p><p>But, things became more strained between Link and Lincoln.</p><p>Link came into the break room looking for David, seeing Lincoln making a cup of ice for a drink. He sighed, shoulders dropping when Lincoln turned hearing him and tried to stifle a scoff as he turned back around. Link was slowly getting used to not having his eldest son on speaking terms but he couldn’t help when disappointment came up.</p><p>David passed in the hall, tossing and catching a little hacky sack. Link turned around when he heard the noise and followed David, opening a folder to ask him about test results.</p><p>“So what’s all this knowledge on murder and cover-ups?” he asked. “How are so many of you learning all this stuff?”</p><p>David shrugged, taking the top sheet to read. “Television. You watch enough True Crime you’ll get cops and detectives who slip up and tell viewers how to get away with something. The motor oil thing wasn’t too surprising though, honestly.”</p><p>Link nodded. “And fooling trained dogs?”</p><p>David chuckled. “I think that was more luck and a little human error honestly. I’d like to redo that one but everyone else seems to be satisfied that it worked.” He gave the paper back, stopping at the office he shared with another writer. “Maybe they know something I missed.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Rhett about doing more. He’s not much more satisfied with the results like me, either.”</p><p>He turned and continued down the hall toward the main floor of the crew working the technical side of everything. He went to the middle of the floor and called for everyone’s attention, bringing Stevie out of her office curiously.</p><p>“I want all of you to get up now and leave your stations as they are; go hang out somewhere that’s not here,” he announced, confusing everyone. “Stay away from storage, we have some issues going on.”</p><p>Stevie came down, weaving through the crew leaving confused and murmuring to themselves. Link tilted the folder to let her read another report. A random internet check brought up multiple websites of incredibly illegal activity. Stevie’s knees went weak after reading the website lists.</p><p>“Does this have to do with those creepers that were going around your neighborhood?”</p><p>Link shrugged as Rhett came from the opposite direction Link told the crew to go; leading a few plain clothes detectives and uniformed officers. “We aren’t sure yet. They wanted to raid but Detective Humphries decided that would take out the element of surprise and give whoever’s doing it time to try and delete things.”</p><p>Rhett joined them, arms crossed and stare hard and angry. “When did disabilities become a goddamn fetish?” Link frowned worriedly, crossing his arms. “He said there wasn’t yet evidence of anything sexual but they found a bunch of pictures from one source of kids with various disabilities. I’ve never hated humanity more.”</p><p>“Fucking gross,” Stevie scoffed, giving Link the folder and leaning on a work station with her arms crossed. “Do they have an idea who’s doing it?”</p><p>Rhett shook his head, lifting his arm around Link and tugging him to his side. Link put the folder down with a sigh and hugged Rhett’s waist, putting his head down on his shoulder and closing his eyes while Rhett held him snug. Link put the situation with Lincoln at the back of his mind for now; the internet vulgarity needed his attention more at the time and he could try to speak with Lincoln on the ride home after work.</p><p>The three stood watching the police searching their employees’ laptops.</p><p>#####</p><p>Following a company wide search, three employees were detained for further questioning and one was arrested and charged with lewd and pornography charges. It was decided that every Mythical employee was going to have a more extensive background check performed.</p><p>Of course Rhett and Link were furious about their fairly new employee having accessed the awful pictures. Neither were too stuck up for general adult videos and pictures, some kinks and fetishes naturally confused and sometimes worried them; but they figured it was due to their religious upbringing as children and young adults.</p><p>But, when the videos were of highly illegal acts, those were inexcusable.</p><p>After dropping Link off at his house, Rhett pulled out of the driveway. He wanted to stay a while longer and spend more one on one time with Link, but he had to get home to his kids. He had to pick up and help with Shepard.</p><p>“Next week I’m driving right?” Eddie asked, digging in his bag for the little notebook he logged miles and gas purchases for the carpool.</p><p>Rhett nodded, pulling out of the neighborhood and into heavier after work traffic. “Chase, be sure and keep an eye on the weather reports regularly. Don’t just rely on your phone to be accurate all the time.”</p><p>Chase chuckled, flicking at his nose embarrassed. He got caught in a downpour on the way to work that morning on his motorcycle. He was just lucky that Rhett and crew were running a little behind and saw him struggling to drive in the heavy rain.</p><p>Since the weather continued to deteriorate by quitting time, Rhett made him come along for a dry ride home.</p><p>“I usually will for the work week, just panicked ‘cause I thought I was running late today. Forgot to set my alarm clock forward. Again.”</p><p>“Well, next time don’t panic so bad and even if I’m already at the studio; if you need a ride, you know I’ll get you one.”</p><p>Chase nodded. “Because you’re a nice guy, yeah I know. I just don’t like being an inconvenience to anyone.”</p><p>Eddie turned around and flicked Chase’s knee with his pen in reprimand. “You stop doing that,” Eddie was trying to not laugh. “You’re not an inconvenience for needing a ride to work. You have this job because you need money to survive. It would only be inconvenient if you took off outta state and needed a ride in unexpectedly.”</p><p>Chase just shrugged. Eddie turned around front again, still writing in his notebook.</p><p>#####</p><p>Sunday afternoon Link came over to see Rhett and visit with Victoria for a while. Eddie let him in and they settled in the living room together to wait for Rhett to be done with Shepard upstairs. Link spotted Victoria following Barbara up from the basement with Locke behind her holding her hands so she wouldn’t stumble and fall on the basement stairs.</p><p>The squeal that she let out when she saw Link had him and Eddie cringing but he bent to scoop her up as she ran to him, hugging her close and snug.</p><p>“Oh, my bitty baby girl,” he sighed into her almost red curls, kissing her head. “Bop Bop misses you.”</p><p>“Alright since she ain’t gonna let me now, she needs a clean diaper,” Locke almost moodily grumbled at Link, getting a clean diaper and a half empty pack of wipes out of the diaper bag tucked at the end of the couch. “Don’t mess with her.”</p><p>He turned and went back down to the basement leaving Link to stare confused as he went. </p><p>“He’s had a weird attitude for a while now. Like he’s obsessed with knowing where pedos and sex offenders are. He’s always checking the registry like a paranoid weasel.”</p><p>Link shrugged and shook his head, laying Victoria down to change her messy diaper.</p><p>A while later Julia came downstairs and went through to the basement. Rhett followed carrying Shepard. He sat in a chair with Shepard on his lap, waiting for Julia to return from the basement with the blow up mattress they had to use to let Shepard get out of his room for a while and sit up.</p><p>He would usually sit up in his wheelchair or use his new standing equipment, but he was too sore after trying Saturday morning and falling over strapped in the standing chair.</p><p>A part of Rhett still kind of hated Link for unfairly selling the special bed that Shepard needed, and insurance still denied him a replacement. But since he wanted to work with Link on repairing their relationship and their marriage, he was trying to move past it.</p><p>The angry part wanted Link to see Shepard’s struggle without the equipment he needed and Link took away. But, he wasn’t going to use his disabled son like that. He wasn’t that disgusting.</p><p>Eddie and Rhett worked together to set out the mattress and make sure Shepard was comfortable. Julia went to make Shepard a drink and get his pain medicine. Rhett fussed on him and made sure everything was settled and he could sit up comfortably for a while.</p><p>“So, you wanna watch the girly channel or sports?” Eddie asked with a grin, sitting to find something they could all sit and either watch or tune out easily.</p><p>“No girls.”</p><p>It was the usual response but Rhett still chuckled, kissing Shepard’s head and earning a groan. He got another kiss before Shepard moved his head far enough, then Rhett stood and lounged on the couch with Link and Victoria, folding down and putting his head on Link’s lap after fixing a blanket over himself. He wanted Link to have a chance to spend his time with Victoria, but he still wanted to be close to his precious love while he had Link at the house with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhett left a lunch meeting with his lawyer and Link to discuss charges being brought against the group of peeping toms and how they could legally fire their employee who was arrested the week previous and not risk being sued. They didn’t believe they could be sued for firing someone using company equipment to look up vulgar and illegal things, but they wanted to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link had an appointment with his lawyer in a few days to discuss charges against the peeping toms for himself and his two boys included in the pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think we have a good case against Stuart. If he tries to sue us for firing him, I don’t think any judge even here is gonna side with him once the search history is fully revealed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, better safe to check and make sure.” Link finished, following Rhett to his truck and getting in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighed, putting the key in and turning the engine. He sat looking around, thinking and contemplating. Link looked over when Rhett didn’t drive away, frowning concerned at the far off look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Rhett made a choice and pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. “Call Stevie and tell her to send everyone home when they get back from lunch. We’re getting the boys and going to the beach. I gotta get a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you took a mental day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett scoffed, taking his phone out of the middle console so he could call Julia and the boys to tell them about his plans. “You know I can’t take a mental day. Things started going to shit when I was out with a heart attack; I gotta be there to keep things on track.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link called Stevie and told her Rhett’s decision then put his phone away. “You’re allowed to take a break, Rhett. You’re doing so much and it’s all so fast; aren’t you supposed to be relaxing and not causing yourself unnecessary stress as it is? Doctor’s orders, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a quadraplegic son, stress free isn’t possible anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> lessen your stress level in other areas; like work. You’re always needing to know every little thing going on or needing to know every little detail about an episode or an idea. If you’d just chill the hell out there, you might alleviate more stress than you realize you’re carrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett just grumbled, concentrating on driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple hours later Rhett laid out on a large beach blanket, unashamedly wearing a little Speedo; wanting fewer tan lines; beside a comfortable beach chair where Shepard sat watching the crowded beachgoers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett planned on taking Shepard out to the water when he was ready. Julia already had the various floating aids they would need to keep Shepard afloat in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far Shepard was content to sit and watch everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the water, staying in the shallow waves still in the sand, Link and Locke had Victoria playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link was glad to see Locke was at least somewhat involved with Victoria and wasn’t a deadbeat dad to his child. He had an amazing example of a dad and he learned how to be one from Rhett’s examples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln and Lando swam and played out farther in a little deeper water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to the beach seemed to calm Rhett’s frazzled nerves. He and Shepard even managed to go out on a paddle board together, he wanted Shepard to get out in the water for a little bit but he wouldn’t be able to keep him above the waves very well even in shallow water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it past the waves into calmer, deeper water. Rhett still kept Shepard securely bracketed between his legs and leaned back on him so Shepard wouldn’t fall off in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out past the waves hitting the beach, Rhett felt calmer and started to let out some of the tension he carried. It was just him, Shepard, and the waves. His mind felt lighter and clearer. He left his worries and stresses on the beach. He couldn’t hold back his smile going along gently with his youngest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Shepard so calm and content, Rhett made a decision. It was going to be hard to do with a disabled child, but he was sure he could manage everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say we get a big boat and just go sailing for a couple months next summer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll have to go out and get a boat big enough for everyone. I should probably get someone who knows how to sail one to give me lessons or let me hire them to come along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paddled around to another section of the beach that was less crowded and the waves were calmer, finding a submerged boulder that had fallen some time ago. He stopped by the boulder and rested his foot against it underwater to keep them still a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we didn’t need to have money to survive I’d just get a boat and load everyone up and we’d just sail the world. Visit all the ports. Visit different countries and just be free to do whatever. What’cha think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jameeka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett smiled and nodded, hugging Shepard for a moment and kissing his head. “Yeah, we’re definitely going to Jamaica. They got the good drinks and food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marley, too. And fruit.” Shepard paused a moment to adjust his jaw right again. “Fruit po-tay-to chips. Bread. Fruit, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breadfruit? I think so, I can’t remember which ones we got in that snack box but they were good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed close to the boulder, both enjoying being out on the water together and everything being so peaceful, talking about their plans for getting a boat and sailing the world. Rhett was completely serious about wanting to buy a boat and escape civilization’s hold on his life. He just didn’t know how to make that at least partially a reality; he knew he couldn’t keep his family isolated from the world realistically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he could make something happen, he was sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#####</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally when Rhett had an insane, impulsive idea, Link was always around to voice reason into the situation. But, Rhett didn’t stop researching boats he could buy and looking for sailing lessons he could take. It wasn’t too surprising that both Locke and Lincoln were on Rhett’s side of the debate and both also wanted sailing lessons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link came back from the restroom seeing Rhett again looking at boats for sale and sighed as he sat at his desk. “You’re not gonna relent on this are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?” he replied. “You don’t like the idea any at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link shrugged. “I dunno. Wouldn’t it be like a cruise or something like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett scoffed quietly. “No. I mean, I want a big enough boat for all of us to have room to not be cramped so yeah a small yacht is what I want. We won’t like live on the boat for the rest of our lives, just sail around for the summer. We can afford longer breaks and everyone will appreciate it, too. We can raise everyone so they have enough for a couple months, and you know most will branch and find work if they really need to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, taking Link’s offered hand and holding tight. Link couldn’t help smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might help Lando calm down, too. You shoulda seen Shep out there on the water with me. He was all smiles and so relaxed. I’m almost positive he’ll benefit from the therapeutic feelings it’ll bring to all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link sighed, finally relenting. “Alright. I’ll even take lessons with y’all. I don’t want to do much time at the helm, but more time for us together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett grinned wide and leaned over for a kiss before he stood and gathered what he needed for their last meeting before quitting time. Link shut down his workspace and gathered his things as well, following Rhett out of their office; stepping up beside him and taking his hand, putting Rhett’s arm up around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you’re looking into all of this, I’m gonna look at hiring someone to come enclose the pool and have heaters put in so we can use it year round no matter the weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Rhett could respond, they came to the conference room where everyone was starting to come in and settle to discuss more episode ideas. He had been wanting to enclose the pool at home for a little while, but hadn’t gotten the chance to bring it up before their big fight and split. But now he could give some input.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down at their usual spots across the main table from each other, Chase and Stevie were running the last planning meeting for the day so now Rhett and Link could spend the entire time flirting back and forth as always and not paying much attention to what was being discussed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mythical Entertainment was slowly getting back to where it had been before everything started going to hell in a hand basket; and everyone couldn’t wait to have that peaceful routine back in their lives.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhett came in late, needing to take a couple hours for a doctor’s appointment for Shepard. Instead of taking more time to drop Shepard and Julia off at home, he just brought them to the studio along with him. He settled Shepard in an out of the way spot where he could still see him and keep an eye on him while filming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like always whenever Shepard was out in public and going to be around someone who didn’t previously know about his accident, Rhett couldn’t help worrying that someone would say or do something awful. He knew how shitty people could be to someone who was disabled in any way. He could only hope their scheduled guest wasn’t a shitty person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link had already explained to their guest about Shepard, just to lessen the chances of them staring or behaving in a way that made Shepard uncomfortable and upset. He didn’t think another adult would pick on a kid, but he was used to their crew being decent people and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>having</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ever worry before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Rhett settled Shepard, making sure he was comfortable with his chair positioned to recline back, he went to his usual chair and sat down to get his angles set up properly. While the camera crew worked on that, Lincoln came up with one of his new ideas for merch; putting two of the shirts that just came in for the online store on the desk between Rhett and Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got this done,” he told Rhett as Rhett changed into one of the shirts. “Just needs your approval before I send it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighed and picked up the tablet, tilting it when Link leaned in to look at everything again. “I mean, it kinda feels like we’re tipping the scales toward eventually making adult products with the leather collar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t big breeds use leather collars?” Link asked, truly not recognizing that Lincoln designed Sub collars. Lincoln pursed his lips to bite back a grin, turning over his shoulder and feigning a cough to muffle his laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re too thin for that,” Rhett told him, unable to fight a little crooked grin. Link was too naive sometimes. “But maybe a medium breed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln couldn’t hold in a little bit of a laugh, confusing Link more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, anyway. I don’t see why we can’t do other dog collars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett shrugged and approved the collars before moving on to the next item on the list. He could only hope that their fans didn’t all hate them and leave for having more adult targeted items. They still had plenty for all ages to enjoy and it wouldn’t go past just this one item; but still, people could be offended by anything and he didn’t want to be the kind of person who did it purposely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike more than half the world’s population, Rhett and Link both grew and matured as they got older; leaving behind their former ways of thinking and behaving in the ever changing world. They were more about peacefulness and happiness rather than negativity and hatefulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After approving the other design ideas for more t-shirts and the like, Rhett gave the tablet back to Lincoln and reclined back with a sigh; already exhausted. He was grateful when Chase brought him a hot mug of tea without being asked or sent to the kitchen to fetch the tea that Rhett could easily go get for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase was a hard worker, but he was more importantly a kind and considerate person. He would always be there to be helpful wherever he was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awesome, man,” he groaned appreciatively, taking a careful sip; wrapping his chilly fingers around the mug and letting out a sigh after swallowing. He needed the caffeine to wake him up more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s new. I found it last weekend in Fresno. Kinda good; subtle citrusy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, leaning over to Link and giving him a quick kiss; smiling at the still slightly lost look in his eyes. “Don’t think I forgot you.” Link just smiled, all thoughts of the collar and Lincoln’s even weirder behavior left his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’all know, if you still wanna do a date night I’m available to babysit. You both need a date night, it’ll do you some good. Hell, I’ll keep Lando overnight even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prospect of getting an entire night just to themselves perked both up, but just as quick as Rhett liked the idea; he deflated again. He couldn’t spend an entire night away from Shepard and Victoria just because there was an almost guarantee of getting laid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, a few hours of the night couldn’t hurt too much. And, he did want to have some quiet one on one time with Link without any distractions or obligations interrupting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link also deflated after almost immediately taking the offer. He knew Lando would be hell and he couldn’t put that on Chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A racket coming from a back door made everyone pause and turn. Link was reminded of the old saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Speak of the devil and he will arrive.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he recognized Lando’s voice in the ruckus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down you stupid jerks!” Lando spat, being held like a football; backward; in Eddie and Steve’s arms as he struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hauled Lando on set, stopping at the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sitter just dropped him off and says he quits. Apparently he’s been wild today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link sighed and shook his head; grabbing Lando’s head carefully as he continued to thrash, getting his attention. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando tried once more to wrench away from his captors and huffed when they still held firm. “Cayden called me a bad name and hurt my feelins. He said I’m always gonna be a little s-word and nobody will love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie and Steve carefully put Lando to his feet when he stopped struggling and was still. Eddie reached and gave Lando a comforting rub as Link took him into his arms with a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did he say that to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando shrugged and snuffled on Link’s shoulder; arms hugging himself tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry he said that to you, Bubba. He was lying to you; so many people do love you and I promise, I will never stop loving you for any reason whatsoever. I promise. You don’t have to be afraid that I won’t ever love you ‘cause I always will. I want you to remember that whenever anyone says they don’t love you, that I still do and always will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged and situated Lando in his lap, they still had a couple hours before filming started, holding him tight letting him sniffle and snuffle on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett leaned over and gave Lando’s head a soft peck and scritch. Despite everything, he couldn’t hate a child; especially one who obviously needed to be loved. He and Link shared a look before Rhett stood and took his phone out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to call the sitter and get his side of the situation before reaming him a new one. He wasn’t going to let some uppity, snob teenager pick on Lando so cruelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#####</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the incident with Lando’s babysitter, after Link called the company he worked for and reported him for mistreatment and abuse, Lando came with Link to the studio. He did seem to behave better hanging out with the crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting used to the adjustments wasn’t too difficult, everyone kept on task and didn’t let having a kid sometimes wandering around distract them from their work. He didn’t act out and try to bother anyone who was busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their usual day off, Rhett could usually be found at home with his family. But, the next Saturday morning he wanted to see Link and get out of the house for a little while. He drove over to Link’s house, parking in the driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he rounded to the back yard, he was greeted by Jade and Licorice; both excited about a visitor. He scooped Jade up, not wanting to trip on her scurrying around his feet, and followed Licorice around to see Link talking with a contractor by the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link shouted and thrashed startled when Rhett unexpectedly wrapped his arms tight around him and lifted him a little bit off the ground. He almost panicked for a moment before he heard Rhett’s laugh in his ear and he saw his attacker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed a relieved laugh and tucked to Rhett’s side after he was on his feet again, hugging Rhett’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link shrugged, gesturing at the pool. “Putting in a new, bigger one. Figure more space will help Shep when you come back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still fighting with insurance for a bed. They’re being assholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Link feel guilty about throwing out Shepard’s bed. He wanted to find a way to right his massive wrong. He just didn’t know how without hurling himself into debt or by chance finding a time machine to go back and stop himself from doing it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett just ignored the silence from Link and paid attention to the contractor working on prices and estimates for what Link wanted to do with the pool. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be petty about the bed, he wasn’t a petty person, but it was hard to not be upset still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again all he could do was let it go with a sigh and keep going forward trying to repair his relationship with his love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry I disappeared for a little while. things got busy lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link inspected Shepard and Victoria’s redone bedrooms, making sure both were ready to be used again and everything was perfect for their return home. He decided to pay for another hospital bed so Rhett and their children could come home. He put a new bed in Lincoln’s room in the attic and one in Locke’s room, but would leave decorating up to them.</p><p>He just wanted them to come back home. He was lonely, even with Jade and Licorice with him every day. Lando misbehaved a step too far and he was sent to live with Charles for a while as punishment.</p><p>Now, all that was left was waiting for Rhett to come by and make sure Shepard’s room was set up as he needed and everything medically necessary would be in place again.</p><p>Despite knowing that everything was properly done and would pass inspection, Link was nervous and anxious. He sat bundled in one of Rhett’s extra large blankets he left behind, in Rhett’s recliner, trying to not fidget and stress. Licorice laid wedged by his hip, her head on his lap beside where Jade laid on him. Both dogs felt his anxiety and needed to comfort him.</p><p>While waiting Link partially gave attention to a movie, it was mostly just noise to fill the house so he didn’t feel even lonelier. It had only been three weeks since Lando was sent off, but Link often felt like he was going mad in the silence.</p><p>Rhett pulled up and parked in the driveway, sitting and staring ahead at nothing for a few moments before sighing and opening his door. Locke got out and followed Rhett up to the front porch; Rhett noticed that Lily’s flowers were still very well kept, and that gave him a familiar sense of warmth and adoration he used to have constantly when his thoughts drifted to his precious love.</p><p>He knew, come hell or high water, Lily’s garden was the one thing materialistic that had to be perfect and unchanged. It had to be to Link’s specifications; so he wouldn’t lose Lily again when he had to slip down into his meditation garden he kept tucked safely in his mind.</p><p>Rhett came in, immediately seeing that Link did some redecorating; and he knew by the style, Link and Jessie worked together on the project in secret. He was fortunate that his current spouse got along so well with his ex-wife still, after so much nastiness and hate that revolved around Rhett’s divorce, he was sure there were hard feelings somewhere.</p><p>As soon as Rhett came into view, Link visibly deflated and relaxed his tense grip around himself; getting up still wrapped in the blanket and greeting Rhett with a kiss.</p><p>Rhett hugged and held Link, the calm his precious love gave him slowly spread again. He missed his love and he was more than ready to be back home where everyone had plenty of space to roam and play.</p><p>“So, uh, start bringing in our shit or what?” Locke broke the silence. “Eddie just pulled up.”</p><p>Rhett let out a soft huff, releasing his hold but cupping Link’s face in his hands and giving him another kiss. “You get Vicky. She’s been throwing a fit for you all morning. She might eat something, I dunno.”</p><p>Link unwound himself from the blanket and followed Rhett outside to collect Victoria. But, instead of being happy to see him like expected, she still screamed and threw her tantrum, making carrying her a little difficult. He took her inside and sat with her in the recliner, putting her on his knee and getting the tissues to dry her face while trying to calm her down.</p><p>Licorice leaned up on his other knee trying to assist him and quiet the crying child.</p><p>He laughed before he could stop himself when Licorice’s attempts didn’t do anything, so she decided that sticking her nose in Victoria’s mouth was a solution she needed to try instead of licking.</p><p>Surprisingly, the tactic worked and Link was able to get her focused. “What did BaBa do to my baby girl, huh?” he asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “He make you mad?”</p><p>“Eat fogs. BaBa no.”</p><p>He smiled again and kissed her curls. “BaBa wouldn’t let you eat frogs?”</p><p>Victoria shook her head, pouting.</p><p>Now Link had a slight issue. He wanted to tell her that she couldn’t eat frogs because they weren’t food. But then he gaggingly remembered frogs legs was a thing and people sometimes do in fact eat the whole frog.</p><p>“Fog pease, Bop Bop. Pease?”</p><p>“We don’t have any frogs to eat, babygirl. I’m sorry.”</p><p>With a grunt, Victoria wiggled and got to her feet; Link stood to follow her to the kitchen. She obviously knew what she wanted and was going to show him since he wasn’t listening to her.</p><p>She stomped over to the pantry and struggled to grip and turn the knob, grunting and stumbling back when Link opened the door for her. “Fogs!” she almost shouted, pointing up at the shelves of canned and dried goods.</p><p>Link turned on the light and picked her up to show her the boxes of non perishables and the canned fruits and vegetables. “Baby, we don’t have any frogs. I’m sorry.” he almost laughed when she glared and pouted her bottom lip out at him; crossing her little arms with a huff.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll go buy some frogs.”</p><p>He was powerless against the pout.</p><p>“Now!”</p><p>Link snorted stunned, chuckling at her. “Say please, miss bossy butt.”</p><p>Still glaring, pouting, and huffing, she grunted at him. “Pease BopBop.”</p><p>Going outside, Link was surprised to see the amount that Rhett and the boys had to get inside to be unpacked and put away; Julia already had Shepard upstairs settling him to lie down and rest.</p><p>Rhett grabbed a couple boxes out of Eddie’s truck and turned around to carry them inside, huffing relieved to see Victoria wasn’t still throwing a fit. “So, what was her problem?” he asked, stopping by Link’s car.</p><p>“You aren’t letting her eat frogs.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Link shrugged and shook his head, standing straight after buckling Victoria into her car seat he still kept for her in his car. “I don’t really know, but we’re gonna go to the store and find out. If you don’t absolutely need me to be here.”</p><p>“You’re on baby duty, she’ll just keep screaming and getting in the way anyways. Just, don’t give her every little thing she wants. I’m trying so hard to not let her get spoiled and it’s fuckin’ hard when she gives eyes and pouts. Chase taught her how to do puppy eyes at me.”</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Link huffed a little laugh, groaning. “Those eyes get me every time, especially little cherub faces like hers.”</p><p>Rhett let Eddie take one of the two boxes he had and bent to look into the back seat at Victoria. “You be good, alright? Don’t even think of giving Bop Bop the eyes.”</p><p>She just grinned up at him and Rhett knew Link was screwed.</p><p>He stood straight again and chuckled. “You’re doomed.”</p><p>Link snorted a laugh and shook his head, leaning in for a quick kiss before shutting the back door and rounding to get in; Rhett hefted the box up for a better grip and took it inside. He found Eddie waiting for him at the stairs and followed him.</p><p>“Everything alright?” Eddie asked.</p><p>Rhett nodded, going into Shepard’s room and putting the box down on top of the one Eddie set down. “He’s gonna keep Vic outta the way so she’s not underfoot and getting tripped over. She’ll just keep screaming for him anyways. She’s missed him a lot.”</p><p>Eddie followed Rhett to get more boxes and stuff out of the trucks and van.</p><p>#####</p><p>By early afternoon everything was unloaded from the trucks and van, most of it was sorted in the proper bedrooms. Eddie lounged on the couch to catch his breath and cool off for a while before he went home. Rhett lounged in his recliner with Shepard wedged beside him, holding a bag of tube formula going into the port in Shepard’s abdomen.</p><p>He was having trouble keeping solids down so they had to rely on the feeding tube for now.</p><p>Link lounged in his own recliner, Licorice and Jade piled on his lap and Victoria falling asleep against him.</p><p>The familiar sounds of Lincoln downstairs with his sewing machine and Locke playing video games once again filled the house and Link found that sense of peace that he missed for so long. He sent up a thanks to the universe for allowing his family to come back home, thanks for the universe bringing Rhett back home.</p><p>He just had to keep up his end of the deal with the universe and take a more proactive role with the kids and make more of an effort to take interest in their hobbies and passions.</p><p>He was still learning how to be a good father, and he would continue to learn as his kids grew and changed. He just knew he loved his kids unconditionally and never wanted them to doubt that.</p><p>Julia came downstairs after a shower, checking the flow rate on the feeding tube machine, a little concerned to see Rhett holding it instead of keeping it up on the pole. “Was it messing up?”</p><p>“It keeps giving the slow flow alarm, took it down and played with it til the sound stopped.”</p><p>She took the bag and hung it again, pressing a few buttons on the machine; checking to make sure nothing was changed while waiting to see if it would alarm again. With a soft sigh, brows drawn in concentration, she checked the tube closer to the port in Shepard’s abdomen, prodding and pressing carefully on his skin checking for issues. Shepard tensed, prompting Rhett to hold him more snug and press a kiss on his head.</p><p>“You’re alright, Buddy,” Rhett sighed on his head.</p><p>Shepard was powerless to push away Julia’s hands and could barely voice his objections. He just didn’t feel like being touched right then and wanted to be left alone to lie back with Rhett. He let out a moody sounding huff, wordlessly telling Rhett he wasn’t hurting but he wasn’t happy, and turned to hide his face in Rhett’s side.</p><p>“I know, sweetie. I’m sorry. We’ll try eating normally again tomorrow, I promise.” She took her hands back, satisfied that the alarm wasn’t going to sound again after adjusting the speed just a touch, and crossed to the loveseat where she had her folders and binders of everything she needed for Shepard’s care and doctors. She knew she could wait until the weekend for paperwork, but since Rhett took such an active role in his care and did whatever he could to help her and make things easier, she had plenty of time during the week to keep up with everything.</p><p>Rhett wrapped Shepard snug in his hold, situating Shepard’s thinner legs to lie over his and allow Barbara to reach him too, holding his boy close and safe; giving his head a kiss before turning his attention back to the basketball game on the TV.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>